civilizationfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gummi Bears
Gummi Bears is a Civilization in Civilization:Cartoon Empires. About Lore The Gummi Bears are anthrophomoric Bears that thrives in the Kingdom of the Middle Ages. their Intelligence is cunning and happily. The retained a good relation with their Human Friends. and their Gummi Berri Juice. they are now exploring the worlds unknown Leaders * Gregor * Cavin * Calla * Igthorn * Ursa Leader Ability * Gregor- Ruler of Dunwyn= Gives +3 Loyalty to Cities which has Garrisoned units inside and +2 Defense to city * Cavin- The Gummi Page- Gets +2 Experience to a unit trained in the city with the Barracks/Encampment District and +3 Combat Strength * Calla- Princess of the Gummis- Gets +2 Loyalty to Cities which it has Garrisoned units and +2 Defense to city with +5 Health to units * Igthorn-Orcish Strength- All Melee, Cavalry and Siege units gets +4 Combat Strength when Attacking the City or Pillaging * Ursa- Celtic Barbics- Gets +7 Strength for melee and gunpowder and +15% City Defense for Ranged Units Leader Personality(Civ 4 Mod) * Gregor-Philosophical, Creative, Protective * Cavin-Protective, Spiritual, Aggressive * Calla-Charismatic, Organized, Spiritual * Igthorn-Aggressive, Expansive, Industrious * Ursa-Aggressive, Protected, Unique * Civilization Ability- Great Gummi Wisdom= Gets +5 Science and Culture if the City is built in the Plains or Forest and +3 Gold per resource near the Forest * Civilization Unit- Gummi (Religion name) Mage= Replaces missionaries, * Unique unit ** Barbic Bear-(When Cavin or Ursa Leads) Replaces the Maceman. Gets +4 Strength and +3 Movement speed ** Gummi Knight-(When Calla Leads) Replaces the Knight. Gets +5 movement when the gummis Declares war on the Civ and +4 Strength ** Ogre Warrior-(When Igthorn Leads) Replaces the Warrior. Gets +2 Strength against Barbarians and Animals and +2 against warriors ** Jouster- (When Gregor Leads) Replaces the Knigh. Gets +5 strength and +4 Movement to attack an enemy unit * Unique Building ** Gummi Glen-(When Cavin and Calla Leads) Replaces the Palace. +5 Gold when connected to trade routes ** Ogre Camp-(When Igthorn Leads) Replaces the Barracks Gets at least 2 Free promotion when units are built in a city with a barracks ** Blacksmith's Base- (When Gregor leads) Replaces the Forge. gets the melee units free promotion and +10 Strength. Governors (Rise and Fall mod) * Gruffi Gummi-The Steward= Groundbreaker ** Level 1-Gummi Caretaker ** Level 1-Ingeniuities ** Level 2-Hammer and Oil ** Level 2-Black Market ** Level 3-Master Gummi Engineer * Zummi Gummi-The Educator= Keeper of the Gummi Wisdom ** Level 1-Magic Begineer ** Level 1-Researcher ** Level 2-Grants ** Level 3-Gummi Medallion Lore ** Level 3-Space Initiative * Grammi Gummi-The Financier= Land Acquisition ** Level 1-Gummi Mother ** Level 1-Gummiberry Business ** Level 2-Berry collector ** Level 3-Curator ** Level 3-Collector * Buddy the Barbic- The Castellan= Barbic-in Training ** Level 1-Barbic Garisson ** Level 1-Defense Strategist ** Level 2-Agile warrior ** Level 2-Undercover Agency ** Level 3-Gummi Scopes * Sunni Gummi- The Diplomat= Messenger ** Level 1-Emissary ** Level 1-Prestige ** Level 2-Promoter ** Level 2-Friend to the High Ruler ** Level 3-Puppeteer * Cubbi Gummi- The Bishop= Gummi Holy Knight ** Level 1-Grand Inquisitor ** Level 1-Divine Builder ** Level 2-Laying on Paws ** Level 2-Citadel of God ** Level 3-Patron Knight * Agustus Gummi-The Surveyor= Master Artist ** Level 1-Infrastructure ** Level 1-Master Builder ** Level 2-Amusement ** Level 2-Masterpiece ** Level 3-Parks and Recreation Great Persons * Sir Tuxford-Great General * Sir Gawain-Great Artist * Lady Bane-Great Scientist * Zummi Gummi(If not Rise and Fall)-Great Scientist * Gruffi Gummi(If not Rise and Fall)-Great Engineer * Grammi Gummi(If not Rise and Fall)- Great Merchant * Agustus Gummi(If not Rise and Fall)-Great Artist * Ursa(If not played as Leader)- Great General Category:Fanon Civilizations